Bulma (Universe 14)
(lover) (son)}} Bulma from Universe 14, a universe similar to Universe 12. She made her debut in the fanfiction about Universe 14, One Way. She waited for 3 hours, the minimal space of time usually needed to him to go back to the past and return to his time but in this universe he never returned home due to the events that happened in Universe 17 with the victory of over and the other Z-Warriors. History While waiting she writes down an episode of the adventures of Son Gohan, a fight with a strange alien (Babidi) in search for a certain demon (Majin Buu). But as she finished her documentation she realized that the 3 hours have long passed. It means her son didn't come back and is dead, and she starts to scream until passing out from exhaustion. After some hours she wakes with a new project: rebuilding the time-machine and travel back to search for her son. Bulma starts to work like a maniac, but she doesn't have all the parts, so the scientist is forced to risk a dangerous adventure on the surface. It's dangerous not only because of the two demonic androids, but also because the few survivors had begun to live under the rule of the strongest, becoming merciless hunters or prey. Bulma searches the scientific buildings known to her, but finds them all destroyed, like they were the main target for the artificial humans. Once she get caught by a gang of teenagers, but manages to escape sacrificing a portable freezer. After some days she lands on a lone wasteland, that she recognized as the battlefield of their friends against Freezer and King Cold years ago. While she thought to look for some alien technology she remembers her experiences and fears from that time. But again it had been pointless, as the spaceship had been destroyed completely. In search for a place to sleep she arrives to a hidden farmhouse and befriends the family there, and the next day she departs for her last resort: the laboratory of Dr Gero. After some days of flying Bulma reaches the Northern territories and the already destroyed mountains. The hope seems gone, but then she discovers a hidden staircase into a basement, a secret lab! While looking around the scientist notes many high-end machines and strange creature floating in a green liquid. Her instincts tell her to kill it, but before she could do it the lab actives a defensive code and prevents it. In that moment an explosion made the mountain shudder. The woman hides herself and at the end fells asleep. The next morning she peaks out and is found by nobody else that the two artificial humans 17 and 18! They explain that her irruption into the laboratory had activated a silent alarm and had forced them to go back ASAP. First Bulma tries to talk to them, but after sensing to would go nowhere she uses an argument between the twins to run away, but gets caught soon enough. After that she tries to divert their attention to the strange creature in the basement, which 17 brings to the surface; 18 is disgusted and kills it as it tried to climb up her leg and sting her- it was the Cell of this universe. Now Bulma plays her trump card, explaining that she was building a new weapon for her son to be able to fight them, a new toy! The twins seem interested and leave the scientist in their work, who seems to have her spirits high. But instead of flying away they stop in the distance and destroy the whole mountain with a big laughter, killing Bulma. Gallery Category:Universe 14 Category:Female Category:Human